Familial Help
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: A re-write of the episode "Payback's A Witch" with minor changes. Please read and comment. For summary see inside!


This is a re-write of _Payback's A Witch_ since I wasn't fond of how this episode ended. Hope that goes better with you. Enjoy!

"..." - normal talk

'...' - telepathic talk between the boys

* * *

 **Familial Help**

 **Summary:** Piper said something wrong to her son and the boy fled to his Grandpa where his brother was. The mother quickly needs to reassure her sons that she'd be there for them—at any time.

* * *

 _A MISTAKE_

Piper was sitting with her son on the couch, telling him, "It's going to be okay, Wyatt. I promise." She took him in her lap and hugged him tightly. "We two don't have it easy, now do we?"

Though his third birthday was over and his toys were small again, yet as his Mom said that she'd bring Leo back to their family of two, Wyatt looked up angrily and orbed away from his Mom—to the floor first.

Piper was perplexed for a moment before quickly following her son. "Wyatt, where are you going? What have I done? Wyatt?"

Her son stopped and turned around furiously. "To my best friend. My little brother and Daddy would like it." He orbed away just as fast in the end.

"Oh." The mother of two sat down again and began to cry. "I might have said something wrong," she whispered into the quiet room. Her body began to shake and her tears intensified more and more.

The other two sisters noticed Piper's crying and sat on either side of her. Phoebe was curious and so she asked, "Piper, what's happened? Why are you crying and where's Wyatt, by the way?"

Paige rubbed her older sister's back lovingly. "Piper, you need to tell us. Maybe we can help you. Please."

Piper sniffed and wiped her tears away. Slowly she said, "I...I told Wyatt that we two will do everything to get Leo back." Another sniff. "He got angry and orbed away. To Chris, and Dad, I assume, because I didn't include Chris in our family."

"Oh." There was silence before the middle sister spoke again, "I'm sure you didn't mean it. They both will be back, I promise."

The eldest sister shook her head. "No, not this time. Wyatt was really angry and it'll take some time and a lot of talking to get them back."

"I agree," Paige quickly cut in. "If you hurt him as a sibling, you might see yourself what he's going through right now. As a big sister, sis."

Piper nodded and leaned back. "I know. But if you don't mind, I'll call Dad first, to be sure my boys are there." She stood up and walked to the phone.

"Alright, but let us know if you need our help still," Phoebe said and went to her room, to pack things. She wanted to move out—for good.

"The same goes for me," Paige agreed smiling. "Besides, I'm sure Henry will get to know the family as well. Victor might be a good key opener."

The mother only nodded and dialled the number of her father, ready to know if she was right about her boys. She was simply worried and waited anxiously for her father to pick the phone up.

"Bennett speaking," the man finally answered. "Who's there?"

"Dad, it's me, Piper," she replied nervously. "Please, tell me that my boys are with you?! I'm so worried. Please, tell me."

"They are," Victor confirmed confused and walked through his loft. "Though Wyatt seemed to be upset about something and went straight to his brother, hugging him endlessly. I thought you celebrated his birthday today."

"We did," the mother recalled sighing. "Yet at the end, I made a huge mistake by saying that Chris...or better only Wyatt and I are a family of two, not three. I don't know what to do now."

"Oh. I see." The older man remained silent for some time. "I'll take care of them if you want me to. How much time will you need? Or the boys?"

"Can't say yet but I think we both need some time to cool off. I'll call you again, and of course, you can take care of them. Let me know if you need anything still," Piper offered in hope.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay. And now excuse me, the boys are hungry." He hung up quickly.

Piper did the same and began to work in the kitchen, to distract herself. Many things were done by then as the two younger sisters returned to the Manor.

As curious as always, Phoebe first approached her sister. "So did you speak with Dad? Are the boys there and how long are they staying?"

Piper took a deep breath. "Yes, I did and the boys are there. How long are they staying, I can't say yet, because I need to rethink some things."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked curiously. Though she might have had an idea what this could be but she remained silent for now.

"Well," the mother began slowly. "My son could be right that I might have taken Chris for granted since we knew him before—as an adult, yet I think that I always knew Chris would be alright, no matter what will happen. Just like Dad would be close to him, always."

Paige nodded quickly. "I agree," she said and hugged her sister. "Just remember your attempt to celebrate Chris's first birthday last year and how Zankou disturbed it, unfortunately. And for your information, we could do it now if you like."

"Hey. Wait, what?" the middle sister requested confused. "What have I missed here?"

Piper snickered loudly. "And here I thought you were in psychology and knew some of those things. And you're a sibling as well." Her younger sister gave her a look and she slapped her playfully. "You know what I mean."

"She's right," the youngest sister quickly added in, earning a slap as well, by her older sister. "Ouch. Think about it, Pheebs and you see it yourself."

Phoebe said nothing for a while. "Fine," she only offered miffed, standing up in the end. "I'll think about it, but now excuse me, I've got work to do. My column." She walked away.

After their sister was gone, Piper turned to her baby sister in thanks. "You've seen it all before, haven't you?" she said to her and took her hand in hers. "You knew it was wrong to cancel Chris's first birthday party...and now it falls back on our feet. You have a big, generous heart."

Paige blushed more as her sister spoke. "Ui...I don't know what to say but you have to understand, Chris has a special place in my heart." Some tears rolled down her cheek. "I saw him die once and don't want to see it happen again. Never ever!"

Piper turned away briefly before saying, "Neither do I, believe me. It was hard to hear for me that I may die when my children are teenagers. It seemed to be the destiny of all Halliwell women." She began to cry. "And now I've pushed my own children away from me."

"Hey, that's only temporary. They'll be back and then you can smother them for good," Paige offered smiling. "But not too much, please. Phoebe and I want to spoil them too."

"Okay. Thanks for making me happier, but for now, we should go to bed. It's late, anyway."

"True. I'm tired." Paige yawned and stretched herself for a long time. "Wake me please first when there's enough coffee."

"Yes, master. And now hush, hush! Your bed is calling." Piper shoved her sister up the stairs and smiled all the time. Things could only get better and she'd take one step at the time.

* * *

 _AT VICTOR'S LOFT_

Victor sighed after the call from his daughter. Turning to his two grandsons, he watched their play sadly. He could relate, after losing his wife and eldest daughter to evil, and even a version of his younger grandson, yet things had gotten out of hand.

"Grandpa, you 'kay?" asked a small voice. It was Wyatt who was watching him closely. "Can we stay wif ya?"

Victor knelt down and kissed him on his forehead. "Of course. You two can stay as long as you want or need. What's happened at home? You can tell me."

Wyatt sighed and watched his little brother for a moment. "Mommy always forgets Chwis, and that make me sad. Don't like it."

"Me too, buddy. Me too,"Victor agreed quietly but could see that his eldest grandson seemed to hide something more. "Wyatt, is there anything I should know about, buddy?"

Once again, Wyatt glanced at his little brother before turning to his Grandpa, speaking honestly. "Know him from before. When he was here," he simply whispered, not looking at him at all.

"Oh." Victor didn't know what to say after this admission. He only knew the boys' relationship could be interesting later. He watched the boy again. "I promise this stays between us only. Our little secret!"

"Otay." The little boy looked a bit unsure.

"How about you two boys play a bit more until I have dinner ready?" Victor suggested smiling and his grandson did the same, already on his way to his baby brother. "Right. Let's make us something to eat!" The old man walked straight to the kitchen.

Wyatt and Chris, however, began to play with each other, though the big brother knew another secret: his little brother had already gotten his powers. Well, things could get interesting soon. He grinned at this perspective.

After a while, their Grandpa called, "Boys, eating time!" The elder boy grabbed Chris's hand and orbed them both to the kitchen. Victor turned around surprised. "Nice Wyatt, but you both have legs to walk, okay?"

Wyatt looked down ashamed. "Sorry but Kwis not able yet. Fully," he said blushing. "I mean...I mean..."

"It's okay, son. I know what you mean but...," Victor offered very seriously. "I have rules as well and that means, walking is better than orbing, okay?" His grandson nodded eagerly. "Right. Now let's eat! I'm hungry." He put the boys into their chairs and the three of them began to eat.

Once the dinner was over, Victor put the boys on their blanket and washed the dishes fast. Later on, he sat with them together. "Alright, boys, what shall we do tomorrow? Playground or the zoo?"

Wyatt looked at his little brother who shyly lifted two fingers. His big brother got it and thumbed up, turning to their Grandpa. "The zoo. Animals cool!"

"Yeah, I can see that," Victor agreed smiling and kissed both boys on their heads. "Alright then, we're going to the zoo! It'll be fun."

Wyatt and Chris bared their teeth at their Grandpa who snorted in return.

After a while, Victor noticed that the boys were slowly falling asleep right beside him. At first, he took Chris to his little crib and then Wyatt into his bed. Kissing them once again on their heads, Victor went back to the living room and continued to watch TV. Yet it was only an hour before the man went to bed himself. After all, he wasn't that young anymore.

* * *

 _BACK AT THE MANOR_

Piper had woken up early, just as usually, and was on her way to the kitchen as she realized that she was alone at home. Still, she was hungry but missed her boys already. Sighing, Piper was aware that there was no other choice.

Paige might have gone to Henry again and Phoebe back to her new loft. After all, their destiny was nearly fulfilled. Leo was frozen for the time being but now, Piper only felt lonely. She ate breakfast in total silence.

"Oh boys, I'm so sorry for what I said. We are a family of four, no matter what will happen in the future," she whispered into the dark.

Her youngest sister suddenly appeared in front of her. "Hey sis, you okay?" Paige asked concerned and touched her arm slowly. "I sensed your distress. What's in your mind?"

Piper snorted. "You're way too much of a whitelighter already, you know." She sighed. "I just miss my family. All of them but especially the boys. Wyatt was right that I ignored Chris most of the time." Another sigh. "After everything he's done—for us, the world, anyone."

Paige patted her back lovingly. "I think we all remember, honey. And what you did was not your intention, right?"

The eldest sister nodded. She then curiously to her youngest sister. "So Paige, what advice would you give me, regarding my boys? After all, you were a social worker once," she requested smiling.

"Mmh," the younger one began and put a finger onto her chin. "Take small steps here. Let them have a free day or two with their Grandpa and then get to know your children again—one step at time. And you expand your time with them slowly. With luck, you return with them home soon."

Piper smiled and kissed her baby sister on the cheek quickly. "Thanks. You lightened up my spirit. Anyway, do you think I should call my Dad again?" There was no answer. "Paige?"

"Wow. Piper, that was your first dired sign that you love me. Thanks, I feel fine," she said astonished. "What was your question again?"

This time the older one only slapped her. "Silly. I asked if I should call Dad again. To see if the boys are happy and if they need anything."

"Of course. It's only natural that a daughter calls her Dad once in a while, or more often. Now," Paige turned to her sister. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"Help yourself," Piper only said. "Anyway, so Henry has a special place in your heart. Will he become the boys' uncle for good?"

Paige stopped her eating for a moment. "Could be. Did you feel that way when you first saw Leo who we are going to get back, I promise."

The older woman could only nod, trying not to cry. "Still," she began standing up. "I'm going to follow your advice and call my Dad. Maybe I can start to mend my relationship with my boys."

"Do that. I continue my breakfast."

The mother of two rolled her eyes and dialled the number of her Dad. "Hey Dad, it's me. How are the boys? Fine, okay. Do you need anything? No, you do it yourself. Still, let me know if you do. Okay, I'll call you regularly. Bye Dad and many thanks." She sighed and walked back to her sister.

"How did it go?" Paige asked curiously as her sister came back.

"All good so far. The boys are good with their Grandpa." Piper sighed and sat down again. "I just miss them so much."

"Hey," Paige answered. "That's normal for a Mom. Anyway, any news on Phoebe's love life? It's been quiet for some time on her end. After all that chaos before."

"Don't remind me." Another sigh escaped Piper's lips. "I just wish her luck this time. What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Paige turned to her sister knowingly. "But don't you have a club to take care of? You know our main income."

"Ah yes. A good distraction for me. As always." The older woman stood up again and grabbed her car keys. "I'm going there now. To check it." And she was gone.

Paige nodded and orbed away herself.

* * *

 _BACK AT VICTOR'S LOFT_

Victor had woken up early, because of his two little guests. You never know with two hyperactive boys. He sighed and began to make his breakfast, along with childish food and juices. He was glad to have this opportunity again, be a father and Grandpa. Smiling, he continued his work.

A set of blue orbs settled on the chair, next to the table. "Grandpa, hungwy! Chwis too."

"I know, buddy. I'm just making it." He looked up. "So you need help with bathing?"

Wyatt shook his head. "Nah. Do it myself! No wowwy." He orbed away again.

"Please don't water the room! Again," he yelled after his grandson. Then he concentrated on the breakfast again. "Boys!"

Around twenty minutes later, two sets of orbs formed and grinned at their Grandpa. "We ready. Hungwy!" Wyatt stated smiling and his little brother agreed nodding. "Pwease!"

Victor did a double take, not really believing his eyes. The boys were clean and looked like little angels. "You didn't use magic for this, did you? That's personal gain, but only today I overlook it, okay?" Wyatt and Chris nodded eagerly. "Fine. Now breakfast!"

The phone rang and Victor answered it. It was his eldest daughter and he could calm her quickly since everything was okay at the moment. He ended the call fast. After all, Victor was hungry too.

"Your mother!" he simply stated, looking at his grandsons grinning and starting his breakfast finally. "So what was our plan for today?"

Wyatt and Chris immediately looked up and said together, "The zoo!"

Victor laughed at their facial expressions—with their little teeth. "Alright, I'll hurry! I know you're very eager to go there, aren't you?" More bare teeth, making Victor sigh. "Okay, okay, you've won. We're going as fast as possible."

Only half an hour later, the three of them were ready—along with the double stroller and its opened tops. To let the boys see what was going on around them; they had reached the exploring age.

* * *

 _SAN FRAN ZOO_

Using the public traffic, Victor and his grandsons reached their destination just as fast. Gladly only Victor had to pay since the kids were for free and their first aim: the big animals!

Their first stop was the biggest living animal on the planet. "See, these are elephants who make a lot of noise in their free wildness. Elephants," he said and gestured to the animals. Victor was happy how exited the boys looked.

"Fant," Wyatt repeated slowly and grinned at his Grandpa. Even his little brother tried to repeat the word 'fant', yet out came only 'fa' – very quietly.

"Good boys. Now let's move on to more 'creatures', shall we?" He shoved the double stroller toward 'The Great Savanna' where most of the interesting animals were. Victor gestured to the huge ones. "See, these big ones are giraffes. With their long necks, they eat their food from trees."

"'eally?" Wyatt asked in disbelief. "Wow."

Chris tilted his little head to see the giraffes completely. "Au," he said and craned his neck a bit too much. "Ow!"

Victor noticed this quickly. "Oh my!" He took the boy out of his stroller and stroked very carefully over the boy's neck. "It's okay, Chris. All good, all good."

Wyatt was concerned too as he noticed his little brother's condition. "Is Chwis okay?" he asked only and tried to help as well.

"He will be, he'll be. I promise." His little grandson seemed to be better, yet there was a nagging feeling in his gut. "Hey Wy, do you think we should visit a doctor?"

The older brother merely shook his head and gestured to his Grandpa to come closer. He knew what he wanted to do but their Grandpa had to cover them. The man did as wanted and so Wyatt healed his brother's wound—which only happened by accident, so no personal gain!

Victor nodded in thanks. "Okay, but only this time! And no one has seen it. It was an emergency though. So can we go on now?" Both boys grinned happily. "Right. Let's move on!" The man shoved the stroller to a less dangerous area of the zoo, or so he hoped. Victor went to the ape house where the next relatives of the humans lived. When they entered, it was very hot.

"Oi," came the astonished cries from the boys. Wyatt turned around. "Gwandpa, what aw these? Cool!"

He shoved the stroller closer and knelt next to it. "You see, these apes here are related to us. We share most of the same genes, and they treat their kids like we do." The boys had questions in their eyes, making Victor laugh. "I know it's hard to understand but it's the truth. You'll learn one day in school."

Wyatt, being the older one, just dismissed this fact with his hand, knowing he wasn't the studious type. His little brother, on the other hand, might be. Speaking of, it was time to look after him, again. He was fine, and Wyatt sighed satisfied.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Victor noticed a movement in the corner. "Wyatt, protect your brother!I'll see who's there!" The boy nodded and laid a hand on the younger one's shoulder. "Right." He slowly walked to the corner and then realized who it was. "Piper? How did you...? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Dad," the mother whispered and looked at her two boys with tears in her eyes. "The boys are doing fine? Is everything okay? Do you need anything?"

"Whoa, slow down," Victor said and held up his hands. "We're doing fine, and the boys are very close. And I don't need anything from you, I have enough money of my own."

"Are you really sure?" Piper's eyes were glued on her sons. "Paige orbed me here." She smiled. "I can see that the zoo was a good idea. Did anything happen?"

"Only a minor accident but everyone is fine by now. Wyatt is a bit more protective of Chris than ever, yet they should tell this on their own." Victor saw her look. "Do you want to talk to them? I'm sure, Wyatt has forgiven you."

As soon as their mother came closer, Wyatt brought up his forcefield, still not trusting her. His field included his baby brother but his eyes were on her. "Mommy, careful! Not over," he said with some force.

"I'm sorry," the mother said and slowly walked back. "I shouldn't have come. It's too soon. I'll better go. Bye Dad!" And she was back in the dark.

Victor shook his head sadly, knowing he had to deal with two, or maybe three, stubborn kids. He sighed and went back to his grandsons, kneeling down next to the stroller. "Wyatt, son, I understand you, really, but she's your Mom. Your only parent at the moment. You'll have to forgive her, son."

Wyatt looked down. He hated being scolded at. "I know," he whispered ashamed. "Chwis needs Mommy and Daddy's not here. You and me are Daddy for Chwis."

"I know, buddy, I know. But you two need your Mom, you can't cut her out." The man went over the boy's cheek lovingly. "All right, we're here to have some fun and the day's not over yet. Where do we go next?"

"Leo!" Wyatt announced out of nowhere and urged his baby brother to do the same. He did smiling. "Pwease, Gwandpa!"

Still, their Grandpa was confused as why his grandson ordered to go to their Dad. After a few minutes it clicked that Leo also meant lion. "Ah, got it," he said then proudly. "Up to the big cats!" He took the stroller and walked to their destination.

The lion's den was huge and the boys fascinated by the landscape and the animals. As if the lions knew that those boys needed assurance and they roared loudly to greet them.

Victor was curious and leaned down to his grandsons. "What are they doing?" he whispered in their ears. "What's going on?" The old man had the feeling that magic was somehow involved.

"Know," Wyatt only stated and gestured to the lions. And then he yawned, along with his baby brother. "Tired."

Victor smiled. "Yeah, I can see this. And that's why we're going home now. Sleep is important for such young guys like you two." He pushed the stroller away and toward the exit. It had been an interesting and long day.

Since the way home was long and the boys had fallen asleep in the stroller, Victor thought about what had happened. His talking ability was needed.

* * *

 _BACK AT THE MANOR_

Piper reformed and was in tears. Her first attempt to reconnect with her sons was a complete failure. Wyatt still didn't trust her and she hoped that her Dad could convince her boy. Both of them.

"Piper, that you?" asked a concerned Paige as she noticed her sister was back. "Oh Piper, I'm so sorry." She hugged her eldest sister and rubbed her back. "How did it go?"

The older woman only shook her head. "Phoebe here?" she asked but the answer was no. "Good. You've been there before and I don't know what to do anymore." Her tears slowly turned into sobs.

Paige hugged her sister once again. "I know that you need Leo right now but I am here. And we're going to get both Wyatt and Chris back. It'll only take a bit longer."

"I know and I'm grateful for it, believe me," Piper answered honestly. "You are my little sister, no matter what. To think if Mom and Sam hadn't gotten together, me and Leo wouldn't have stood a chance against the Elders years later. So I'm really happy for you, and our family."

"Thanks, I think. Anyway, we need to get the boys back. How do we catch their attention, love and confidence?"

"Good question. Chris may be easier than Wyatt, though the only thing I need to confirm is that I believe in our family of three, with Leo four." She put her head on her hands. "Damn! I want my little babies back!"

A door opened and Phoebe appeared in the kitchen. "Hey ladies!" Then she noticed the tears and sullen mood. "What's wrong? What happened?"

The youngest sister only looked up. "Hi Phoebs," she greeted her. "We were just speaking about a minor problem. Nothing for you to be concerned with."

"Really?" Phoebe asked in disbelief. "Why does Piper look like she'd been crying? Care to explain this one to me? I'm really looking forward to this explanation."

Paige sighed a bit frustrated. Sometimes her older sister was annoying, in more than one sense. "It has to do with our nephews. As you remember, hopefully. We've wanted to mend the relationship but our first attempt failed. And now you're up to date," she offered half smiling.

"Oh. The boys still with Dad, I assume?" Her sister nodded. Phoebe turned to her older sister and rubbed her arm lovingly. "We'll get them back, I promise. And from now on, I'll help you even more."

Piper finally reacted, and looked up. "You really promise, Phoebs? I can't say how much longer I can live without my boys!"

Paige rubbed her eldest sister's back. "I might have an idea, to break the boys' ice. We'll send Henry and Coop over to Victor. For one, Victor has got to know his possible two sons-in-law and two, the boys their new uncles. What'd you think of this idea of mine?"

Phoebe and Piper exchanged a troubled look before the older one spoke up,"Where do you get your ideas from?" She smirked a bit. "Must be the mass of coffee you drink and your well tuned brain."

The youngest Charmed One hit the older one playfully. "Very funny! But what'd you think really of this idea?"

"Me too but with Henry naturally."

Piper began to snicker, first slowly, then loudly. "Oh yeah, that will go well with Dad! A parole officer and a Cupido. I mean, it took him a long time to finally accept Leo, the whitelighter, Elder, mortal." She sighed. "I wonder though how he'll react to them."

"Mmh." This got Paige's attention and made her thinking. "Since Prue taught Leo how to astral project and we did it lately with Zankou. So you think we could use it here?"

"What about personal gain here?" Phoebe requested shocked but amused. "Do we get trouble with the Elders?"

"Hey, I don't care about it anymore," Piper said fiercely. "We're doing it, so we can get my boys back. Once and for all."

"If you say so, sis." The younger sisters high-fived and laughed.

"Never mind," Piper said after some silence. "You two work on this. Secretly." She stood up and walked back to the kitchen, her loving place. "And don't forget to call Henry and Coop and invite them to Dad! And I'm going to make some cookies." And she was gone.

"She is stressed," Paige stated and looked at her elder sister. "Do you call Coop?"

Phoebe nodded. "And you Henry, I assume." Paige grinned. "Right. We should tell them Dad's address and see what happens." Phoebe grinned as well.

Paige stood up. "Anyway, I'm going to visit Henry in his office and I might be gone for an hour or a bit longer. Prepare him for his little visit at Victor's." And she orbed away.

Phoebe sighed and called her Cupido who appeared instantly in front of her. "Hey, my man. I've got a task for you. Would you like to get to know your future nephews and father-in-law?"

"Huh?" Coop asked but was amused as well. "I take it that Henry comes with?" Phoebe nodded. "That could be interesting—for us, the boys and Victor."

Phoebe snickered a bit and leaned up to him for a kiss. "I know," she answered smiling. "So, are you ready to go to Dad?"

Coop leaned down to kiss her. "Of course. When do we go to him?"

"As soon as Paige has convinced Henry."

"I see." He looked nervously around. "So are we alone? Maybe?"

"Nope. Piper's in the kitchen baking, I guess. Enough cookies to feed an army." She laughed. "And Paige will be back soon too, so no chance, I think."

"Damn!" Coop sat down and gestured Phoebe to do the same what she did. "So, let's wait for Paige or Piper who may bring us some cookies." So they waited together in the sunroom.

* * *

 _HENRY'S OFFICE_

When Paige stepped into his office, Henry knew trouble was on his way. Good or bad, he'd decide later. Sighing, he put his head on his hand and just spoke up, "Hi Paige, what brings you here? Nothing bad, I hope. So?"

"Nah," Paige said smiling and walked to her lover. "What do you think of me? I only have a minor request."

Another sigh escaped Henry's lips. "Okay. What shall I do? Getting to know your family, maybe?"

"Indeed. More only Victor, my stepdad, and my little nephews, Wyatt and Chris. There was a little disput between Piper and her boys which made them flee to their Grandpa. They're still there, you see."

"Right. I understand so far. And what shall I do with those two boys?"

"Playing and getting to know them, silly. And besides, Coop comes also with!"

"Wait, Coop is Phoebe's new friend?" Henry requested stunned but Paige only nodded grinning. He sighed again. "Fine. When will it happen?"

"Soon." There was a jingle in the air. "Oh, right on time." She looked at him pleadingly. "Tell your boss you'll be gone for an hour or two." He groaned. "Please."

Henry sighed and stood up, walking straight to his boss. He apologized for not being there for an hour or a bit longer. Needless to say, his boss was not amused but he let him go. Happily, he walked back to his office where Paige instantly grabbed him and orbed back to the Manor.

* * *

 _PLANS_

As orbs formed, Phoebe immediately sprang up and greeted her baby sister. "Hi Paige! So good you came." Then she noticed the man beside her. "Oh. You must be Henry." She turned to her sister. "He's cute."

"Very funny," Paige stated smiling. "You called me and he's out of reach for you. You've got your own man, Coop. So, what's up?"

"It's done. Coop has agreed, and with you here, I take it, Henry has as well. So when will we send them to Dad?"

Both men protested loudly behind them. "Shouldn't we be asked first, ladies?" Coop and Henry asked at the same time.

"No, not this time!" Phoebe and Paige replied in the same surround sound. "This is about our nephews, okay!"

Coop and Henry looked at each other and then held up their hands in surrender. "You've won. We're going. When exactly?"

"I'd suggest in two days," Phoebe said and hugged her man to her. "We don't want to overhelm Dad that much. He's gotten used to Leo by now, though he's now mortal but for the future with a Cupido and a parole officer?"

"You worry too much, Phoebs and you sound more and more like Piper, and that worries me!" Paige stated firmly with arms crossed over her chest.

Phoebe only grinned. It seemed that the protective trait wandered from sister to sister and was also inherited from Wyatt. Very strong. And because of this, they were in this dilemma. Anyway, back on topic. "Still, you two are going! And Coop, don't tell Dad who you really are," the middle sister suggested smiling.

"Oh yeah," Paige agreed nodding. "We shouldn't forget that Victor has a strained relationship to magical beings. And as a Cupido, you fall in this category, Coop."

"But I'm harmless!" the Cupido defended himself. "The only thing I do is bring people together. As a couple, nothing else. So, really no harm."

"We know but this is a simple warning, you know." Phoebe stated and hugged him a bit.

"Well, at least you have me as a mere mortal with you," Henry said smiling. "I can talk to Victor from mortal to mortal. This could help, I guess, don't you think?"

All laughed but then Paige had an idea, "I see how many cookies I can steal from Piper. I bet there are a mass." She was gone and returned with a lot. Each grabbed one and ate it with relish. It was simple delicious - like all Piper cooked, anyway.

* * *

 _TWO DAYS LATER_

A knock distracted Victor from his needed cup of coffee. Standing up and opening the door, he was greeted with two normal looking men. One very tall and the other one normal. "Hi. How can I help you?" he asked them politely.

"Well," the taller one began nervously. "We were sent here by your daughters. We should get to know each other well, I think."

"I see." Victor, however, not looked convinced. Running feet could be heard. "Wyatt, why are you up already? You should be sleeping still!" he mildly shouted at the boy.

"Sowwy," Wyatt apologized shyly. He stuffled his feet nervously. "Was just cuwious about the men."

Victor picked the boy up. "So am I." He turned to two men. "Come in. And then tell me who you are, what you want and you may get a coffee from me."

The two men stepped in and took a seat. "Right," the tall one started again. "My name's Coop and this is Henry." He cleared his throat. "As we said, your daughters sent us."

"Yeah, but only Phoebe and Paige," Henry added and looked at his compagnon. "You see, we were or are their new lovers. We could be the boys' new uncles soon."

This caught Wyatt's attention. "'eally? Cool," the older boy said and drank his milk. "I'm going to wake Chwis." He wanted to be let down and ran to their shared bedroom.

Victor rolled his eyes but still had to ask some questions. "So anyone of you magical? I know my daughters are, my grandsons too. Leo was once but isn't anymore which I'm grateful for. So?"

Coop and Henry looked at each other baffled, yet Henry could only shrug helplessly, making Coop sigh. He raised his hand. "I'm magical," he admitted shyly. "But I'm rather harmless since I work as a Cupido, or better known as Amor."

"Wait. You're saying you bring men and women together as a couple, right?" Coop nodded. "Okay, I take it you're a lot older than you look like." Again a nod. "Thanks for being honest, Cupido."

"Just call me Coop. And thanks as well for taking me into your family." He gestured smiling to his compagnon. "You don't have to worry about him though. He's just a mortal, like you, and works as a parole officer here in the city. His full name is Henry Mitchell, by the way."

"Interesting, very interesting," Victor said grinning – and then looked at his watch again. Where were the boys? They should be down by now. "Wyatt! Chris! Breakfast! Now!"

Two orb clouds came and formed next to their Grandpa. "Sowwy," the older boy said and guided his little brother to their possible new uncles. "Told Chwis abou' new men. New uncies." He grinned like a chesire cat. "Hungwy. Chwis too."

Victor rolled his eyes and put the two prepared plates in front of the boys. Immediately they began to eat – like the little devils they are. "Never mind. Your purpose of being here again? You didn't tell me, did you?"

Henry and Coop shared another look before Henry decided to speak this time. "Well," he began nervously. "You assumed right that we came here on purpose." He cleared his throat and continued, "Your daughters sent us to you – to help with the relationship between mother and sons. And since we're now in the family …..."

"…...we could act as neutrals, you know," Coop added and took Chris into his lap who wore his breakfast more, cleaning the boy up and let him sit there. "Anyway, how are our chances?" He grinned and so did Chris at Victor.

The old man sighed and pulled Wyatt into his lap. "You see, Chris may be easier to convince since he mainly trusts his brother and me, but Wyatt might be harder. He's his own little person now. And stubborn. You ready for this challenge?"

Again, Coop and Henry shared a look. "Of course, we are," they said at the same time. The Cupido showed now that he continued speaking, "Anyway, do you think we should talk to him once alone?" He twinkled his eye smiling.

"Sure, go ahead. But please, let me know when you'll come and where you'll take him, okay?"

"No problem," Henry stated and started to play with Chris as well. "Do you mind if we play with these little guys a bit? We should get to know each other, don't you think?" He smiled at Victor and the boys.

"Sure, play with them. Busy them or whatever you wanna do." Victor put Wyatt down and Coop followed with Chris, doing the same. All men stood up, yet Victor added, "Just let me know when you're hungry and when you'll go. Finally." He twinkled his eye playfully.

"Okay, Dad," all said at the same time and went to the boys' room to play.

Victor waved their greet away and cleared the table up. At least, the breakfast was small and he had to think about their lunch. From time to time, there was laughter coming from the room. After all, he had two guests more and so the meal had to be balanced out well. Sighing, his curiosity got the best of him and watched the little group from afar.

* * *

 _THE BOYS' ROOM_

Wyatt watched from a short distance how his baby brother played with their new uncles. Chris was laughing and having the fun of his life, yet deep down the big brother knew that Chris missed their Dad so much more than he did. So for once, he was happy that Chris was happy.

"Hey Wyatt, you okay?" Coop asked concerned as he'd noticed that the boy was gone. "Is everything okay with you? You look like you need someone to talk to."

"I'm fine," he replied, looking at his baby brother once again. He sighed. "It's just... We miss Daddy."

Coop hugged the boy to himself. "That's normal. I bet your Daddy is proud of you now since you take good care of Chris. But what about your Mommy? Mmh."

Another look at Chris and Wyatt looked at the Cupido. "Mommy not knows Chwis as part of the family. Me in the center, always, though he saved the world. Daddy there different." He sniffled a bit. "Have to be strong. For Chwis, Mommy, all."

"It's okay, buddy. But you're only a little boy yourself, just like your little brother and you both need your Mommy. You know she misses you both." Coop hoped that Wyatt would understand but it seemed he was not ready yet.

Wyatt, however, shook his head. "No yet. Chwis' birthday last year no pawty, though we would. Daddy specially but dema and zombie around. Huwt aunties and Mommy afwaid. Still, after all he's done." He sighed again and looked at Chris. "Hero."

Coop didn't know what to say and sent a desperate look to Henry who could only shrug. Sighing, he went back to the toddler and spoke up, "I'm sure she regrets it at any time. And now with your Daddy gone, she has to fill in two roles and made a promise, didn't she?"

"Maybe," he whispered and looked at Coop. "But no Daddy, no pawty. Or do we?"

Coop had no answer. He rubbed over his face and tried to get Henry's attention again, yet it was pointless this time. He had to make a decision – and fast. "How about Henry and I talk to your Mommy and aunties, seeing what can be arranged? What'd you say?"

"But Daddy... …..."

Henry cut in quickly. "Coop and I can play your Dad until your real Dad has come back. We promise it's only for the time being. Right, Coop?"

"Of course," the Cupido agreed just as quickly. "Now Wyatt, is that okay with you?"

The little toddler nodded very eagerly. "If you speak with Mommy and aunties, we be there. Maybe."

Coop and Henry held out their hands and Wyatt shook them grinning. "Deal," all said at once.

"Lunch time," came Victor's voice from outside and Coop now took Chris while Henry guided Wyatt to the kitchen of the loft.

"So what did you make?" asked Henry curiously as he put Wyatt in his chair. Coop did the same with Chris who was not happy, obviously.

"Something simple: Spaghetti with tomato sauce. The boys will like it and you as well since you're going to help them eat. Got it?"

The soon-to-be new uncles groaned loudly but did it anyway. After all, they may get used to it when they wanted to have children later on. It wasn't easy for both of them since the boys had their good and bad times while eating. And for sure, Coop and Henry had drops of tomato sauce on their clothes.

"See, all normal with little children," Victor said chuckling. "Would you like to clean your clothes or anything anew, maybe? You look good, by the way."

"Very funny," Coop said smiling. "But first, we should clean Wyatt and Chris! Otherwise...no success for us, don't you think?"

"Agreed," Henry quickly agreed. "So, can we use the bathroom?"

"Of course. Suit yourself but careful!"

"Okay, Dad!" the men yelled laughing but ran away fast with the boys in their hands. They found the bathroom quickly and cleaned the boys from their lunch, naturally with some protests from them. Finally, after 20 minutes the four of them were done.

"What took you so long, guys?" Victor said after they appeared again. He'd cleaned the dishes and the kitchen, along with the table and all.

"We should go now. It's been fun, Victor," Coop said and shook the man's hand. Henry did the same. "I'm sure we'll see each other soon again. Your daughters will make it happen, I believe." He grinned like a little kid.

"I totally agree," Henry said. "See you soon, Victor."

Victor nodded and whispered, "Make everything alright between mother and sons, okay?"

The cupido and mortal agreed nodding and then walked away. They had gotten to know the boys well, especially Wyatt and his mind set. Now they could help Piper and speak with the Charmed Ones at once for all their problems.

* * *

 _BACK AT THE MANOR_

As the men finally returned, they were already long expected by Phoebe and Paige, along with Piper who'd made a meal. Coop and Henry were a bit shocked but obviously normal for this family.

"Wow," Phoebe said smiling. "It seemed you two had fun with Dad and our boys. Do tell what you did! In all details."

Both men sighed. Coop looked at Henry who simply nodded. "Okay," he began sighing. "Henry can tell you, I need to speak with Piper. Alone and in private."

All three Charmed Ones looked perplexed at each other but could only shrug in the end. So Phoebe and Paige went to Henry while Coop led Piper upstairs, to her bedroom. To speak with her about her two boys.

"So what did you find out, Henry? All okay with our nephews?" Paige asked curiously and snuggled into him a bit. "You were gone for a long time."

Henry sighed but then looked at both sisters. "First of all, your Dad knows his grandsons very well and he'll know we're going to be the new uncles. He seems to know life and magic well enough. How come?"

"Yeah well, he's had a long time to adjust this, believe me. Grams and he fought a lot and by now he's accepted it, thanks to us and the boys," Phoebe explained seriously. "Dad left us as children but now he's our Dad again, for good."

"I see." Henry looked at his girl. "So Victor has accepted you as well, Paige? I mean, your Mom had an affair...or not. Right?"

"Yeah, all good by now. We're friends, family. Thanks to a little neurotic man from the future. Anyway, what else?"

"Nothing much. We talked, played and ate lunch with Wyatt and Chris, literally. Then we cleaned them and all that fun. We mainly talked."

Phoebe and Paige shared a knowing look. "So you're ready to have children soon?" the youngest sister asked her friend and tackled him slowly. Her older sister joined her and then the three had a lot of fun.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Coop and Piper had retreated to her bedroom. The mother was anxiously waiting for Coop to begin. With Leo gone, she felt alone without her boys. Sighing, she slowly began to twiddle her thumbs.

Coop put a hand on hers. "Piper, I know you want, more need to know what we found out but it's hard to find the right words. Your boys don't make it easier either."

"I know," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "Take your time!"

Coop sighed and slowly began to speak. "I think Wyatt sees himself as the father figure at the moment. He knows that Leo is gone and … that Chris and little Chris are the same. Wyatt sees Chris as his hero and that's why he's so protective."

Piper gasped shocked. "Oh dear God, he knows all this?" She began to cry again. "I had no idea. It makes sense now the way he reacted on his birthday. What have I done?"

"Piper, calm down! You couldn't have known. Maybe Wyatt has known because Chris is his brother and you know a bond between siblings is very strong." The mother nodded. "He might have known from the start and Chris had told him to not accept him as a friend. I don't know."

Piper wiped her tears away. "We never knew what secrets the two have shared. It's okay, Coop. What can I do now to gain their trust back?"

"Well," Coop began sighing. "Henry and I have agreed to play their Dad until Leo's back. So, your first priority is to bring him back, to fight the ultimate battle."

"Do you maybe know whom we have to fight against? I mean, you're magical as well," Piper wanted to know curiously.

"No, sorry. The Elders, Avatars and Angels are strictly against it. You have to figure it out yourself, sorry, Piper. I would if I could," Coop replied sighing. "So, you agree with Henry and I playing Daddy?"

She snickered and laughed a bit. "Of course. But I think we should join my sisters and Henry, again down in the sunroom. We've talked for a long time by now. I'll find a way to get all three of them back."

"You can count on your sisters and us." Coop took her hand and slowly stood up. "Let's go then, shall we?"

Going back down, the two of them were greeted with eager faces. Piper and Coop exchanged a look before sitting down. The mother sighed. "I know what's wrong with Wyatt now. I'm going to speak with him and Chris soon."

"What did Coop and Henry find out?" Phoebe asked curiously. "What! It's our nephews we're talking about!"

The named men glanced briefly at each other. The Cupido decided to talk since he was the one speaking with Wyatt. "It seems that Wyatt knows and does remember big Chris. That's why he is so protective of his actual little brother. Their brotherly bond was and is active all the time."

"Oh my," Paige exclaimed shocked. "It explains a lot. When it's true, which it surely is, it shows that Wyatt and Chris are real brothers – for life. How strong that bond is."

"Indeed," Henry agreed smiling. "If anything happens to Chris, Wyatt is there, no matter what. They're really close. We could see that for sure."

Phoebe could only nod. The three sisters also had a strong bond but it seemed that the boys' one was stronger. "Impressive, really. What does Piper have to do now to get her sons back?"

"She needs to include both of them in her family and Leo back – for good. That means you need to fight the ultimate battle … and win, of course." He grinned at the Charmed Ones.

"Funny, Coop," Phoebe replied smiling. "So you maybe know who we have to fight? Tell us, please."

"I can't. It's forbidden. By anyone Up There, so no chance. Sorry."

"Wait," Paige cut in, having an epiphany. "What about Billie and her kidnapped sister? It would make sense, in a weird way."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked curiously. The way her youngest sister saw things was interesting and always helpful. Must be her inner whitelighter or anything else.

"I don't know. Can't say exactly. Just a gut feeling."

"It never led you wrong," Phoebe said and looked at Henry and Coop for help. They only shrugged. Rolling her eyes, she suggested, "I have an idea. How about Paige, I and our future men look into Billie's case? And you, Piper, will visit Dad and our little nephews. Talk to them and bring them back for good."

"But tomorrow, not tonight!" Piper said, standing up. "You four do whatever you like, I'm going to bed now. Not that much noise, please!" She walked up again and soon they heard a door open and close.

"So, what now?" Phoebe asked the group and hugged her man to her.

"Do as your sister suggested. Enjoy the night and all that jazz," Henry said, kissing Paige on the cheek. "As I take it, we're almost family in her eyes. She might be right."

"Indeed," Coop agreed.

Soon the two future couples found themselves in the sisters' old rooms. What happened then, shall remain under the wings – for now. ;)

* * *

 _THE NEXT MORNING_

Piper woke up early and never felt better. Her hopes had risen and knowing that Coop and Henry had stayed over night, she decided to make a large breakfast. For the whole family. Later she'd go to her Dad. Going to the kitchen, she started to do her favorite work.

Half an hour later, a delicious smell went through the house and immediately waked up its sleeping two couples. The four of them quickly made their way to the source and sat down at the table eating.

"Wow, Piper, this is good," Henry stated happily. "Can I come over often? I miss such food."

"Sure, I don't mind. Coop?"

The Cupido was so eating with all senses that he could only show a thumb. It looked like as if the food Up There was not that delicious as down on Earth. Clearly a fact, because the same went for Leo as well ages ago.

"So when will you go?" Phoebe asked after some silence. "What will you tell the boys?"

"That's my secret. You'll find out – maybe." Piper sighed. "I already phoned Dad and told him that I'd come this afternoon. He agreed and will prepare everything. I may stay there."

"Don't worry, we'll look after the house, the club and everything else," Paige offered, patting her sister's arm. "You unite your family again while we take care of the rest. It'll be okay."

The older woman rolled her eyes. "If you say so. Anyway," she stood up and began to walk out of the house. "I'm going to walk to Dad and my boys. I'll try to be back either tonight or by tomorrow. So behave!" And she was gone.

"Well," Phoebe said grinning. "Now that the house is ours, we can do what we want. What shall we do?"

"Not what you think, honey," Coop said and briefly went over her nose with his finger. "We do what your little sister suggested. Clean the house, make our meals and prepare everything for your little nephews. Clear?"

"Mmh," Phoebe said, still amused. "Not what I had in mind but okay. Paige? Henry? You agree?"

"Of course. We may not live here anymore but our nephews deserve the best. Of everything. Games and toys."

"Sure. Coop and I have already come to terms that we play Daddy for the boys for the time being. No worries, ladies," Henry said smiling. "Who does what for whom? A favorite nephew maybe?" He grinned like a chesire cat.

Paige and Phoebe exchanged a look but both said nothing. They didn't want to play favorites but sometimes it was hard. Chris had done so much – for them, for the world, for his brother, yet Wyatt was the first born boy in the Halliwell clan. Though both were spoiled enough by their family, especially Chris.

"No, we don't have a favorite," Phoebe said determined. "Let's do as Paige suggested. We've got work to do, fellas!"

The four of them started their work, made their meal and just waited for Piper's return.

* * *

 _AT VICTOR'S LOFT_

Piper knocked punctually at her Dad's door who opened quite fast. "Hey Dad, can I come in? I need to speak with my boys," she said in greeting and hugging him. "Coop and Henry stopped by after they were here, right?"

"Indeed," Victor agreed, kissing his daughter. "Cute guys, by the way, and they seemed to fit right in the family. They're going to be my sons-in-law, aren't they?"

Piper snickered a bit knowingly. "Could be true. Anyway, where are my boys?"

"In their room. Playing, I think. Alone or together?"

"Together. They both need to know that I'm there for them and that we'll get their Dad back. For good, I swear."

"You don't need to tell me, you need to tell them. I believe in you and your sisters. After all, you're the Power of Three."

"Thanks, Dad." She took his hand and kissed it briefly. "I'm going now to my boys. Thanks for everything in advance."

"No problem. They're my grandsons. My first ones and I'll always have a special relationship with Chris."

"I know." Piper took a deep breath and began to walk to their room. "I'm here to convince them to come home – for good. I need them." And she knocked at their door.

Victor watched his daughter sadly. He knew that losing her future son had shaken her up, yet she'd moved on with the birth of the same son. It would be confusing for anyone and they lived it! He could only hope for the future. A better one.

* * *

 _THE BOYS' ROOM_

Hearing someone knock, Wyatt carefully opened the door with his powers and …. was shocked to see his Mom standing there. Looking back at his little brother, who hadn't noticed her yet, he knew he had to let her in and talk.

"Hello boys," Piper greeted her sons smiling. "Can I come in and play with you two?" She looked at Wyatt directly. "We two are going to talk and I apologize for my behavior on your birthday. You were right: We are a family of three until your Dad comes back and we are four, again."

Her older son said nothing but her younger son for the first time realized that his Mommy was there. Looking at his big brother, he didn't know how to react to her. What was going on?

'Wy?' he asked through their bond. 'Mommy here.'

'I know. Go to her. Soon Mommy and I talk alone, okay? We may go home,' he replied back. 'Go. It's okay, Chris.'

The younger boy barely nodded and ran to the woman. "Mommy," he greeted her smiling and hugged her. "Missed you."

"I've missed you too, baby," Piper said and hugged her baby boy tightly, kissing his soft skin and going through his soft brown hair. "Mommy is going to make it up to you, for everything." She hugged him again. "We'll celebrate your birthday and going to get your Dad back!"

"Really?" Wyatt requested stunned but kept his distance still. He wasn't so sure if he could believe her. He'd been disappointed enough.

"Yeah, I promise," Piper continued, smiling at her eldest boy. "Coop and Henry opened my eyes and told me that you know more than you offer." Wyatt blushed a bit. "But it's better we'll clear this at home, okay?"

"Maybe," Wyatt answered honestly. He wouldn't deny his little brother this, now with their Dad gone. "Okay, tawking at home."

"Mommy," Chris began slowly. "'ook can do." He orbed from the spot but didn't reform well, so Wyatt helped him quickly. "Cool." He grinned at her.

"Wow," the mother said and hugged her baby once again. "You've grown and so have your powers, it seemed. If only your Daddy could see it. He'd be proud – like I am. Let's go home, shall we?" Both her sons nodded eagerly. She took their hands and led them out of their room. "Dad!"

"Yup," the old man appeared immediately. "What is it?"

"I'm taking the boys back to the Manor and you're with this invited to celebrate Chris's birthday but this time for real," Piper offered smiling. "You'll come?"

"Of course," Victor agreed nodding. "But what about Leo?" he whispered that the boys would not hear.

"All in time. At first some peace and then the fight against evil can have me again, okay?" she whispered back. Out loud she said, "All right, let's go home! You'll see your Grandpa soon again. I'll call him, promise."

"Bye!" both boys said at once, waving their hands at their Grandpa.

"Bye Dad! See you soon." And Piper led her children home. It was a good feeling – for anyone.

Victor watched them go, sadly. He still hoped for the best, for all of them. And that Leo would be back for good.

 _BACK AT THE MANOR_

Hearing the door click, the two couples looked curiously up. They had done everything Paige had suggested and so the house looked clean, even for Piper's standards, hopefully. To their surprise (and shock), the opening door revealed Piper and her sons.

"Piper, did you talk? What's going on?" Phoebe asked nervously, because her sister and nephews had a determined look on their faces.

"Not yet but tomorrow," Piper said smiling and looked finally up. "Oh, you're still here? Good, you're with this invited to celebrate Chris' first birthday, for real and again."

"And what about Leo?" Paige wondered out loud. She agreed with her sister's thoughts. She too wasn't happy that they had to cancel the party, because of Zankou and his zombies.

"Then we'll celebrate again. No problem. I realized something important, thanks to your guys, and I intend to keep it. For good and real this time. You can't change my mind, end of story."

"But..." Phoebe began to protest but received some elbows in her ribs. She knew it was the right thing to do and it was partially her fault, yet still. "Okay, I got it. You're right. See you in two days!" She took Coop's hand, who thumbed up behind her back, and let him to her new condo.

Paige simply hugged her sister. "Good idea you have with Chris. See you in two days! We owe it to him." Henry did the same and both went to Henry's home.

Piper watched them go, closed the door and went in search for her sons. She found them in the sunroom, playing – like always. She smiled but would need to talk to Wyatt soon and prepare all for Chris's birthday party. It could be two stressful days for her but it was totally worth it.

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY_

The mother had risen early and was preparing the breakfast for her boys and herself. It was a good feeling to have them back and later she'd talk to Wyatt alone while Chris would remain in eyesight. And then came the baking for the party. Sighing, she waited for her boys to come.

An orb cloud formed beside her. It was Wyatt. "Mom, Chwis is pwaying with the water. Ice and all, you know."

"What?" she asked stunned. "How many powers has he already had? Do you know?"

Wyatt blushed a bit. "Promised not to tell. Wanted to show yourself. After eating, I think."

"Okay." She looked up and called, "Chris! Breakfast! Stop your playing, please!" There was laughter upstairs and then all stopped. At least, the boy came down. "Finally. I'll check fast if all is closed. Stay here!" She went up and came back. "All okay. Well done, boys."

"Thanks, Mommy," both boys said at once.

"Right," the mother stated smirking. "Anyway, now eat!" Wyatt and Chris began to eat. "Never mind. Chris, you can play after eating while Mommy needs to speak with Wyatt. Alone." Her younger son nodded eagerly while the older boy looked nervous. Piper smiled.

However, the breakfast was quickly over and Chris made his way to the sunroom where all their toys were. He began to play and tried not to listen, because it was mostly about him.

* * *

 _MOTHER & SON – TALK _

Wyatt was sitting nervously on his chair, was afraid to look up. "I'm sowwy," he whispered, looking down. "Was only trying to pwotect Chwis. He's my baby bro. Daddy told me."

"Oh. I see and understand." Piper looked at her eldest son. "Why didn't you tell me you still remember big Chris? And how, of course. Daddy would be very proud of you."

Wyatt swallowed nervously. "Thanks, I think. And I just felt he was my bro. We have a bond. Always there, you know."

Piper stopped what she was doing. It'd explain a lot and still explain the close bond between the brothers. "I see," she only said. "How do you remember him?"

"As said, felt it and still feel it. Our bond." He looked down. "Saw him fallen when defending me from the bad man. When Daddy saved me, bond no more but then, in hospita, thewe again. With baby bwo. And so we slowly came closer. Like bwothers."

"It's okay, Wyatt. It really is." Piper touched his hand on the table. "Would you like to help me with the birthday cake and all the other stuff?"

"Nah, more Chwis field." He turned serious again. "What about Daddy?"

"We'll get him back, I promise. And I know that Daddy made some to you both. He'll be there again and then for good. Now will you help me?" She twinkled her eye.

He shook his head smiling. "You wanna speak with Chwis too? If not, I play with him."

"Do so. Chris is the hero of the tomorrow and then I'll speak with him, promise. Now hush, play with your brother while I'll prepare everything for the birthday. He deserves it."

Wyatt nodded smiling and rushed to his little brother, ready to play with him for the rest of the day. Though lunch and dinner were in between.

Piper smiled and began her work for tomorrow. She had a lot to prepare. However, she was distracted soon again when hearing laughter coming from the sunroom. She stopped her work for a moment and looked around the corner, greeted by an eerie familiar scene: Wyatt was reading a book for Chris and taught him some words. Big Chris had done the same with Wyatt. She smiled.

* * *

 _THE BIRTHDAY PARTY_

Piper was doing the final touches on the cake, cookies and all other things when her youngest sister suddenly orbed in. "Paige, you startled me," she said shocked. "What are you doing here and where's Henry?"

"Calm down," Paige said smiling. "I just wanted to help you if you don't mind and Henry's going to pick up Phoebe and Coop on time. He knows his schedule today, don't worry."

"Right. You can go and wake the boys at the moment. Then you might want to play with them until everything is ready. Chris shouldn't see it yet," the mother explained in a quiet voice. "Got it?"

"Got it," Paige stated with a thumb. She looked at her sister seriously. "One question though remains: Do you really want to repeat all this when Leo's back? Chris's own birthday is not far away then, you know."

"Yes, I do and yes, I'll repeat it at any time. Paige, I realized my mistakes a bit too late and now I'm doing it, end of story. And now wake the boys!"

Paige smiled and kissed her sister briefly on the cheek. "Good choice, sis, and I'm going!" She hurried out of the room and went upstairs, waking her nephews. Carefully opening the door, she saw that Wyatt was already up and waiting for Chris to wake up. Smiling, she slowly walked in and knelt beside her nephew. "Shsh, it's me, Wyatt. Still sleeping?"

Wyatt grinned at his aunt and put his head on his hands, waiting for his baby brother to finally wake up. It was his big day after all!

As Chris slowly turned around and rubbed his sleepy eyes yawning, he was greeted by his grinning big brother and smiling aunt. "Wha'?" he started confused. "Where Mommy?"

"Kitchen. Making breakfast for you two and much more," Paige replied and kissed his forehead. "Now get up, get dressed and you will see. C'mon!" She picked the boy up and helped him with everything. After it was done, the aunt took both boys' hands and guided them back down, to their mother.

"Mommy!" came two childish voices to Piper's ears, who had hidden everything on time, and Wyatt and Chris hugged their mom's legs!

"Whoa, careful, boys!" Piper said smiling. She picked both sons up and put them on their seats. "Here, your favorite breakfast. Eat slowly, please!"

Later, Paige helped the boys with the tooth brushing and all. However, Wyatt and Chris were hyperactive today and the two women had minor problems with calming them, yet they had managed.

The mother had an idea. "Paige, can you keep Wyatt busy while I talk to Chris? It's important to me, you know." Her baby sister accepted nodding and took her elder nephew from the sunroom. Her nephew, however, was not happy with being taken away from his baby brother.

* * *

 _PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE _

Chris looked up at his Mom confused. Why did she want to speak with him? He knew of the talk with his brother but why was his Mommy crying? He'd just let himself be hugged and waited for his Mom to begin.

Piper went through her son's soft brown locks and kissed his forehead lovingly. "You know that you are very special to me, Daddy and your big brother. Not only because you're here but also of what you did. You'll understand later, peanut." She kissed his head again. "I'm so sorry for what I did half a year ago."

"What'd you mean?" he asked shyly. The young boy played with her hair. Chris wanted to show his powers but didn't know how and when.

"We're going to celebrate your birthday now. With your aunties, Grandpa, soon-to-be uncles, me and Wyatt. Your Daddy was right and I was wrong. And now we're doing it."

"Daddy?"

"Will be back, no matter what I have to do," Piper offered honestly and kissed his hair again. "I owe you that much. And then we'll have a party again." The doorbell rang. "Wanna see who's come?" Her boy nodded. "Anyway, you're a hero and you just don't know it yet."

"Mommy?" Chris tugged on her hand. "Show ya something." He orbed both of them to the door and his mother looked at him in shock but then smiled. "Mommy?"

Piper said nothing but then was happy. She took her baby in her arms and kissed him several times on his cheeks. "Wow, Chris, you did it?! You have your powers. That's good!" She opened the door in a good mood. "Hey Daddy. You're the first one to arrive. Did you know that Chris has his powers here? That's great, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Victor agreed smiling and played with the boy's hands. "Soon it'll be sheer bedlam here. Good luck!" He stepped in quickly before his daughter could add anything. He turned back. "So we're having this party?"

"Very funny," Piper said smirking after her Dad. She turned to her son. "Be glad your Grandpa already has some experience with magical children. And now let's have fun!"

Soon Phoebe and Paige joined the group with her 'men' and the little boy, who was the center of the day, was having the fun of his life. All had brought him presents and they were good. His aunt Paige was crying, aunt Phoebe as well but she apologized so many times that he had to close his ears. Luckily, his Mom helped him and gave his aunt Phoebe a glare. The day was pure fun for Chris …..until he got tired. Not fun! :D

 **FYI** : Before Leo was returned, several things happened in the Halliwell family. Paige married Henry in the Manor, with all members present. They even moved in together in Henry's apartment and so one room was free. Two months later, Phoebe's room followed, because she moved out as well – to an expensive loft in the city, with Coop in tow. And Piper and her sons? As soon as Leo was back, the mother kept her promise and celebrated Chris's birthday once again but this time only in the family, meaning the four of them. Though Leo was confused but he was glad that it happened. Still, the little guy got his two birthday parties the same year. :)

 **THE END**

* * *

So, that's it. Kinda long but go with it!

Let me know what you think!

 **Reviews are very appreciated.**


End file.
